Shattered Glass and Home
by DeathByMuffin
Summary: I was not born, I was made. Made for one perpose. Made in a tube in a lab. My parents say they love me more for it but it's the opposite. I am his spare. Spare lungs, spare liver, spare heart. "So I tried to kill my brother, you would to if the only reason you were born was to die for him".


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or my sisters keeper When you look in a mirror, you are meant to see the same. But I never do. When people ask me why I killed my brother I tell them I didn't, that my mother did that all on her own. At least that's what I tell myself. General P.O.V The Namikaze family considered themselves special, not like the uchiha, who thought themselves above everyone but special because they believed everyone above them. They strived to make there lives count towards the village, to make it better than it was, happier or safer or cleaner, to that end Minato, head of the clan became Hokage to fix the village. Out of a clan of the kindest people in the village, Minato and his pregnant wife Kushina were the best, fair and strong , they were great people. Then the Kyuubi attacked. It decimated them. The Kyuubi tore the Village down around it and through it all a baby's cry was heard. Kushina, bore a son to Minato on the day of the attack and The Hokage Nearly gave his life to seal it into his new born child with a seal on his stomach. In the aftermath only all that remained of the Namikaze clan was minato and Kushina, there nephew Gaara and son, a boy called Mizushi. For a while all was well But then the child of the Hokage grew Ill very ill. For the Kyuubi's malicious chakra was seeping into the boy and twisting his body poisoning him. Desperate, Minato Stepped down for his position as Leader in the hopes of finding a cure for his son, some say he is still looking. Naruto was trying not to listen to Irukas crappy narrative from the history book, he really was. But the way he read it, vomiting words from his mouth as loud as possible, which is pretty loud for a 5 ft 2 midgit, made it pretty hard to ignore. He had heard this story from his mother a million times and was sick to Kami of it. He sighed Plugging his ears he tried to zone out reminiscent to a certain Nara on the other side of the room. Naruto's P.O.V Over the last year I have been to the med-ninja's more than I can remember, I have been prodded, poked and tested excessively and I realized something. I hate hospitals. It is something about the smell, how no matter what they spray to cover it up it always smells of ozone and blood. If you weren't me the fact that you are sitting in bed where some poor leaf shinobi choked out his last in a pool of gore you would be disturbed, somewhat. But me, i like to make up tales about them, try to stuff myself into there situation, how they lived and how they died. But it's like there is a block in my mind, a wall, that stops me thinking things I am not supposed to. It's probably a good thing because before I can take three or four steps into my thought he appears, and even my dreams revolve around him, like my world does. I can't imagine what the world would be like without him and it frightens me, but the truly scary thing is that I would like to find out. Most children ask there parents how babies are made and this usually turns into a long and embarrassing event known as "the talk". But I asked my parents WHY children are made, they didn't get it at first and I ended up learning about sex by accident but then I learned how I was made in a tube. Unlike other baby's , I was made though science. But then I told them what I really asked. I had a few theories that I had read about like alcohol and high school proms and even just for fun. But my Mother looked me in the eye and told me exactly why I was made. That hit me like a ton of bricks. One night I got low, I snuck into my brothers room and placed a pillow over my brothers mouth, held him down whilst he struggled. I would have gotten away with were it not for my father. He saved him. Told me" This never happened" before beating me senseless. So I tried to kill my brother, you would to if the only reason you were born was to die for him. First chapter done. Yeeeaaahh! This is based on the book my sisters keeper. Pairings can be arranged but you have to let me know what you want. I take suggestions and healthy criticism but flames will be ignored. Ciao. 


End file.
